


birdflash fan club

by flyinggraceon



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Social Media, Chatting & Messaging, Discord - Freeform, Everyone is Bisexual, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Memes, Minor pairings - Freeform, Past Dick Grayson/Roy Harper, Past Wally west/Artemis crock - Freeform, Past one sided Zatanna Zatara/Dick Grayson, Romance, Sexuality, Tagging?, Texting, Tumblr, except i wrote this back when i didn't use discord so its weird, hinted roy/kaldur, ive been looking at this for so long, light angst?, one sided roy/jason, one sided tim/kon, so many characters ahh, so many.... one sided.............. im sorry, texting fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyinggraceon/pseuds/flyinggraceon
Summary: brbr: we’re plotting to get dick and wally togetherredhoods: ???redhoods: i thought they were already dating ???annataz: ughtwenty gayteen is my year: you and me both my friend····No Capes, Chat AU in which the gang tries to get Dick and Wally together.





	1. everybody talks

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this MONTHS ago, and really im only posting it now because i didn't want twenty gayteen to be over and make artemis' username useless.
> 
> formatting this took forever
> 
> obviously any typo is the characters' and not mine,,,,,,,, obviously.
> 
> EDIT: id like to thank chappy for letting me scream about this fic  
> and send her the same scenes over and over again
> 
> EDIT 2: i totally forgot to add this im sorry;;;;;; rip
> 
> usernames  
> zatanna, annataz  
> mgann, SPACE  
> conner, super  
> artemis, twenty gayteen is my year  
> kaldur, kal duh r um  
> roy, red is the new green  
> barbara, brbr  
> tim, not the rapper  
> dick, damn (gray)son  
> wally, in pizza we crust  
> bruce, bruce w, batdad  
> jason, littlewing, redhoods  
> damian, WAYNE  
> alfred, agent A  
> stephanie, spoiler alert  
> selina, The Cat  
> kyle, green lights  
> donna, donna winter

**SATURDAY, 10:27** **  
** **  
** **dickwally fan club** (  #plotting )   
  
  


**twenty gayteen is my year**  joined the chat

**SPACE** joined the chat

**super** joined the chat

**kal duh r um** joined the chat

**brbr** joined the chat

**red is the new green** joined the chat   
  


**red is the new green:** tf is this

**red is the new green:** oh fuck no   
  


**red is the new green** left the chat   
  


**brbr:** that was…. anticlimactic    
  
**super:** uh

  
**brbr:** hi kon

  
**super:** con* ?

  
**SPACE:** oh hi guys!

  
**super:** hi

  
**SPACE:** what is this about?

  
**brbr:**  shouldn’t we change the name to something slightly more…. inconspicuous?

  
**annataz:** right.   
  


  
**dickwally fan club >>> birdflash fan club**

  
  
**kal duh r um:** i find it surprising that i understand that reference 

 

**SPACE:** what is thiiiiis

 

**brbr:** is this about the thing you said the other day?  @annataz

 

**annataz:** it IS

**annataz:** guys

**annataz:** did you SEE dick’s instagram story yesterday???  @everyone

 

**SPACE:** i did!!

**SPACE:** oh i see!!!!!!!!!

 

**super:** the one with wally sleeping on his couch?

 

**brbr:** that’s the one

 

**annataz:** WELL

**annataz:** artemis, barbara and i were talking about how cute they’d be together

**annataz:** if they got their heads out of their asses and started dating

**annataz:** not FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER dick posts that on his story

**annataz:** so we thought OH maybe they are dating? right this second?

**annataz:** but. we did some digging. and. they. are. not.

**annataz:** so we have this. masterplan.

**annataz:**  we’re getting those two together.

 

**SPACE:** OH YES IM DOWN FOR THIS

 

**super:** describe masterplan

 

**twenty gayteen is my year:** that’s what this chat is FOR

**twenty gayteen is my year:** although we do have some ideas

 

**super:** okay i guess

**super:** what is

**super:** “birdflash” ?

 

**twenty gayteen is my year:** dick has a birdsona

 

**annataz:** omg

 

**brbr:** omg he doesn’t

 

**super:** i’m confused

 

**twenty gayteen is my year:** it’s an inside joke sorry

**twenty gayteen is my year:** anyway dick likes birds

**twenty gayteen is my year:** and wally is always like “oh im so fast”

  
**annataz** anyway

  
**twenty gayteen is my year:** anyway

  
**annataz:** aw

  
**twenty gayteen is my year:** ♡

 

**annataz:** we obviously need help

**annataz:** how do we get roy to participate?

 

**twenty gayteen is my year:** hang on i know how

 

**twenty gayteen is my year** added **red is the new green**

 

**twenty gayteen is my year:**  20 bucks says we get them to kiss before midterms

 

**red is the new green:** …

**red is the new green:** you’re an idiot

**red is the new green:** but yeah it’s on

 

**annazat:** amazing

 

**red is the new green:** so like. what do you want to do.

 

**annataz:** we have a Plan

**annataz:** phase 1 host a party

**annataz:** take their phones

**annataz:** lock them in a room

**annataz:** wait for results and evaluate

 

**super:** we should add tim. he could help

 

**twenty gayteen is my year** added **not the rapper**

 

**not the rapper:** is this what i think it is

 

**twenty gayteen is my year:** it is

 

**not the rapper:** ok tell me your plan   
  
*   
  
**SATURDAY, 12:03**   
  
**Direct Message** (  @in pizza we crust )   
  
  
****

**damn (gray)son:** you home yet?

  
**in pizza we crust:** just got in

**in pizza we crust:** last night was fun

 

**damn (gray)son:** ikr

**damn (gray)son:** i honestly thought this show couldn’t get any better

**damn (gray)son:** but i’m extremely happy to stand corrected

 

**in pizza we crust:** i knoooooow

**in pizza we crust:** i kind of like, died, when they sang

 

**damn (gray)son:** same

 

**in pizza we crust:** so i was thinking   
  
****

**damn (gray)son:** don’t hurt yourself   
  
****

**in pizza we crust:** ,,,,,   
****

**in pizza we crust:** you WOUND me   
****

**in pizza we crust:** here i am, trying to ask you out   
  
****

**damn (gray)son:** aw sorry, do go on   
  
****

**in pizza we crust:** no, i don’t want to anymore.   
****

**in pizza we crust:** you’ve shown your true colors   
****

**in pizza we crust:** maybe kon wants to go to the fullmetal concert next friday   
  
****

**damn (gray)son:** you know damn well kon keeps confusing them with the anime   
  
****

**in pizza we crust:** FINE   
****

**in pizza we crust:** i’ll go ALONE   
  
****

**damn (gray)son:** baby please don’t go   
  
****

**in pizza we crust:** DICK   
****

**in pizza we crust:** THAT HAPPENED A YEAR AGO LET IT GO   
  
****

**damn (gray)son:** no can do elsa   
  
****

**in pizza we crust:** i swear the only time i’ve ever sent a text to the wrong chat it had to be you   
  
****

**damn (gray)son:** you’re just happy because it wasn’t roy    
  
****

**in pizza we crust:** true   
  
****

**damn (gray)son:** plus, that’s not the only time you’ve done that anyway   
  
****

**in pizza we crust:** name ONE   
  
****

**damn (gray)son:** when you texted me you wouldn’t make it for dinner   
****

**damn (gray)son:** and i was right beside you   
  
****

**in pizza we crust:** that was for my mom dumb ass   
****

**in pizza we crust:** that one doesn’t count anyway   
  
****

**damn (gray)son:** obviously

 

**in pizza we crust:** obviously

 

**damn (gray)son:** so, you were saying

 

**in pizza we crust:** well, do you want to go?  
****

**in pizza we crust:** dick  
****

**in pizza we crust:** diiiiiick

 

**damn (gray)son:** sorry

**damn (gray)son:** I was buying us front row tickets 

 

**in pizza we crust:** i love you

 

**damn (gray)son:** I know

 

**in pizza we crust:** i’ll pay you though

 

**damn (gray)son:** you don't have to

 

**in pizza we crust:** but you're always buying me stuff

 

**damn (gray)son:** putting bruce’s money to good use

 

**in pizza we crust:** fine  
****

**in pizza we crust:** but i'll pay for the food

 

**damn (gray)son:** okay okay

 

**in pizza we crust:** you’re the best

 

**damn (gray)son:** i know

 

**in pizza we crust:** ass

 

**damn (gray)son:** oh hush   
  
*

  
**SATURDAY, 14:01**

**Direct Message** (  @twenty gayteen is my year )

  
  


**red is the new green:** when need to establish bet ground rules

 

**twenty gayteen is my year:** what

**twenty gayteen is my year:** why

 

**red is the new green:** because, if not i’m out

 

**twenty gayteen is my year:** we don’t really need you tho?

 

**red is the new green:** okay, im out then

 

**twenty gayteen is my year:** okay fine

**twenty gayteen is my year:** what do you want

 

**red is the new green:** well

**red is the new green:** we already established it must happen within the next two weeks

 

**twenty gayteen is my year:** well, yeah

 

**red is the new green:** so, if they kiss as a consequence of something WE did, you win

**red is the new green:** but if it’s unrelated, then i win

 

**twenty gayteen is my year:** mmm

**twenty gayteen is my year:** hold that thought

 

*

 

**Direct Message** (  @annataz )   
  


 

**twenty gayteen is my year:** babe

**twenty gayteen is my year** sent  **SCREEN_SHOT_92838839.png**

 

**annataz:** hmmm

**annataz:** well, i genuinely think this can work

**annataz:** it’s a bit risky, but we just have to make sure we win

 

**twenty gayteen is my year:** okay

**twenty gayteen is my year:** okay okay okay

 

**twenty gayteen is my year:** oh, also, did you get the house?

 

**annataz:** i did!!!!

**annataz:** well, more like, dad has a business trip 

**annataz:** so, he doesn’t need to know

 

**twenty gayteen is my year:** when’s he leaving?

 

**annataz:** thursday

**annataz:** and he’s back on monday

 

**twenty gayteen is my year:** oh okay

**twenty gayteen is my year:** we’ll just make sure the house looks spotless by then

 

**annataz:** ♡

 

**twenty gayteen is my year:** ♡

 

*

 

**Direct Message** (  @red is the new green )   
  


 

**twenty gayteen is my year:** okay, fine

 

**red is the new green:** cool

 

**twenty gayteen is my year:** cool

 

**red is the new green:** cool.

 

*

 

**birdflash fan club** (  #plotting )   
  


 

**twenty gayteen is my year:** okay everybody

**twenty gayteen is my year:** if we’re going to do this, we all have to clean the house afterwards

**twenty gayteen is my year:** so zee’s dad doesn’t find out about the party

 

**SPACE:** of course!

 

**brbr:** sure

 

**twenty gayteen is my year:** i need everyone to confirm

**twenty gayteen is my year:** everyone

 

**not the rapper:** yes

 

**super:** yes

 

**red is the new green:** sure

 

**kal duh r um:** of course

 

**annataz:** thanks friends

 

*   
  
**SATURDAY, 13:10**   
  


**the young justicers** (  #pepsi bottle. coca cola glass. i don’t give a damn )   
  
  
**annataz:** guys!!!!

**annataz:** party at my place!!!!

**annataz:** on friday!!!!

 

**damn (gray)son:** oh

**damn (gray)son:** wally and i can’t go

 

**annataz:** ,,,,,,,,

 

**twenty gayteen is my year:** uhuh whatre you two doing then

 

**in pizza we crust:** we’re going to a cool ass concert

 

**damn (gray)son** : basically

**damn (gray)son:** sorry zee

 

**twenty gayteen is my year:** thanks for the invite

 

**in pizza we crust:** you guys don’t even like the band

 

**damn (gray)son:** oh sorry

**damn (gray)son:** you guys want to come?

 

**in pizza we crust:** no

**in pizza we crust:** DONT INVITE THEM

 

**brbr:** what band is it?

 

**damn (gray)son:** fullmetal

 

**red is the new green:** yeah no

 

**annataz:** okay, fine then

**annataz:** saturday good for you?

 

**in pizza we crust:** yeah

 

**annataz:** not you

**annataz:** you’re not invited anymore

 

**in pizza we crust:** oh come on!

 

**damn (gray)son:** zee

 

**twenty gayteen is my year:** zee

**twenty gayteen is my year:** babe

 

**annataz:** ugh okay fine

  
  


*   
  
** SUNDAY, 12:02 **   
  
**birdflash fan club** (  #updates  )   
  
  
**SPACE:** does anyone know what they’re up to today?

 

**twenty gayteen is my year:** not really

 

**kal duh r um:** neither has posted on their instagram

 

**annataz:** maybe they’re not together today?

 

**brbr:** i think not

 

**not the rapper:** dick’s in his room doing homework. idk about wally

 

**annataz:** keep us posted, they’ll break eventually

 

**twenty gayteen is my year:** what?

 

**brbr:** what?

 

**super:** what?   
  
*   
  
**SUNDAY, 18:06** **  
** ********

 

**not the rapper:** he’s going to wally’s to stay over

 

**annataz:** they caved

 

**brbr:** seriously, what?   
  
*   
  
**MONDAY, 08:05**   
  
**the young justicers** (  #chat or whatever  )

 

 

**SPACE:** guys where are you?????????

 

**in pizza we crust:** where are  _ you _

**in pizza we crust:** ?

 

**brbr:** in the gym!! principal kent is going to give a speech

 

**super:** yay

 

**twenty gayteen is my year:** oh cry me a river kon

 

**super:** con*

**super:** ?????????

 

**twenty gayteen is my year:** no.

 

**annataz:** guys hurry i’m 85% sure they’re going to give out something

 

**in pizza we crust:** please be food

 

**damn (gray)son:** wally stop running and texting you’re gonna fall on your face

 

**twenty gayteen is my year:** actually do text and run that might be fun

**twenty gayteen is my year:** dick take a picture

 

**brbr:** dick but arent you texting and running too…?

 

**damn (gray)son:** no

 

**in pizza we crust:** YOURE RIGHT BEHIND ME

**in pizza we crust:** the gym door is closed

**in pizza we crust:** is he talking already or

 

**brbr:** he’s talking about midterms

**brbr:** like we aren’t painfully aware that they’re two weeks from now

 

**annataz:** i see!!! the treats!!!!!! 

**annataz:** they’re giving us lollipops!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**twenty gayteen is my year:** i can’t believe you actually opened the door while our lord and savior principal kent was midsentence

 

**in pizza we crust:** zatanna said there were lollipops

**in pizza we crust:** did you not read that or

**in pizza we crust:** anyway where are you

 

**damn (gray)son:** third rowww from the back

 

**in pizza we crust:** dick wtf you were right HERE a second ago

 

**damn (gray)son:** it’s called walking

 

**in pizza we crust:** it’s called abandonment 

**in pizza we crust:** betrayal

 

**damn (gray)son:** aw hon i’m sorry

**damn (gray)son:** just get your ass here i saved you a seat

 

**in pizza we crust:** my hero

 

**annataz:** _ wheezing _   
  


*   
  
**MONDAY, 11:09**

 

**birdflash fan club** (  #updates )   
  
  
**annataz** sent  **IMG_30182040_71830512.jpg**

**annataz:** two bros

**annataz:** flirting in the hall cause they’re super gay for each other

 

**SPACE:** !!!!!!!!!

 

**brbr:** good good good   
  
*   
  
  
**MONDAY, 14:15** **  
** **  
** **Direct Message** (  @damn (gray)son )   
  


 

**in pizza we crust:** dick

**in pizza we crust:** my mom made lasagna wanna come

 

**damn (gray)son:** sure

**damn (gray)son:** I mean if that's alright with your parents

 

**in pizza we crust:** of course it is it's you

**in pizza we crust:** plus she told me to invite you since you're always feeding me

 

**damn (gray)son:** oh

**damn (gray)son:** well I'm flattered that you're willing to share the food with me

 

**in pizza we crust:** I mean I'll try   
  


**in pizza we crust:** im near the library

**in pizza we crust:** you know the spot

 

**damn (gray)son:** coming    
  
*

**  
** **Direct Message** (  @twenty gayteen is my year )   
  


 

**annataz:** babe

 

**twenty gayteen is my year:** what's up 

 

**annataz:** are you okay?

 

**twenty gayteen is my year:** of course

**twenty gayteen is my year:** why wouldn't i be?

 

**annataz:** well

**annataz:** you've been behaving a little…

**annataz:** um

**annataz:** are you jealous

**annataz:** of dick?

 

**twenty gayteen is my year:** i trust you

 

**annataz:** I know you do

**annataz:** that's not what I asked

 

**twenty gayteen is my year:** damn you 

**twenty gayteen is my year:** it's dumb, I know I shouldn't be

**twenty gayteen is my year:** you're my girl

 

**annataz:** I am

**annataz:** but…?

 

**twenty gayteen is my year:** well

**twenty gayteen is my year:** you did have a huge crush on him

**twenty gayteen is my year:** and you're like

**twenty gayteen is my year:** super close

 

**annataz:** art

**annataz:** that was a year ago

**annataz:** I didn't even know you back then

**annataz:** and we're all super close

 

**twenty gayteen is my year:** I know….

**twenty gayteen is my year:** I told you it was dumb

 

**annataz:** hey, now

**annataz:** I feel like talking about it might help okay?

**annataz:** communication

 

**twenty gayteen is my year:** alright alright

 

**annataz:** do you? feel better about this

 

**twenty gayteen is my year:** I think so

**twenty gayteen is my year:** thank you

 

**annataz:** i love you ♡

 

**twenty gayteen is my year:** I love you too ♡   
  
*   
  
**MONDAY, 19:21** **  
** **  
** **birdflash fan club** (  #updates )   
  


 

**not the rapper:** reporting that dick didn't come to dinner today

**not the rapper:** aka he’s at wally’s

 

**SPACE:** aww they're so cute

 

**not the rapper:** we’re still on for the party right?

 

**super:** yeah

**super:** oh you're not in the other chat right

**super:** well i mean i guess we could add you??

 

**not the rapper:** sure 

**not the rapper:** I mean if that's cool w everyone 

 

**super:** ye

  
*

**  
** **the young justicers** (  #chat or whatever )   
  


 

**super:** hey  @damn (gray)son add tim

 

**damn (gray)son:** oh 

**damn (gray)son:** okay sure

 

 **damn (gray)son** added **not the rapper**

 

**not the rapper:** oh cool

 

**super:** party on saturday

**super:** at zatanna's 

 

**not the rapper:** oh okay thanks kon

 

**super:** ….

**super:** con*?

 

**not the rapper:** lol no

**not the rapper:** dick you're at wally’s right?

**not the rapper:** @damn (gray)son

 

**damn (gray)son:** oh yeah sorry forgot to tell you

**damn (gray)son:** but I texted alfie so I should be alright

 

**not the rapper:** smart, going right over bruce

 

**damn (gray)son:** ;^)

 

**brbr:** dm???????????

**brbr:** or at least batchat????

 

**SPACE:** batchat?

 

**damn (gray)son:** babs shhh

 

**brbr:** oh like that was a secret

 

**twenty gayteen is my year:** you mean there's a chat with BRUCE WAYNE in it and it's called BATCHAT

 

**not the rapper:** it's funny cause selina is in it too

**not the rapper:** chat=cat?

**not the rapper:** damn, tough crowd

 

**damn (gray)son:** it's funny cause it’s like a ship name

 

**annataz:** selina

**annataz:** kyle????

 

**damn (gray)son:** that's the one

 

**annataz:** she's dating bruce???????????????

 

**not the rapper:** yeah(?)

 

**damn (gray)son:** screenshot taken and sent to bruce

**damn (gray)son:** rip zatanna

 

**annataz:** you ass you know what I meant!

**annataz:** reporters make up stuff all the time

**annataz:** they could be just friends as they claim???

 

**damn (gray)son:** pff, yeah, no

 

**not the rapper:** you don't know bruce much do you?

 

**annataz:** not really

**annataz:** he’s never really been there when I'm over at the manor

 

**not the rapper:** well they really are dating but they don't want to make a big public deal of it Just Yet

 

**annataz:** .... yet?

**annataz:** wdym??

 

**annataz:** tim what do you mean just yet!!!!!!

 

**damn (gray)son:** it means you'll have to wait and see if bruce ever proposes or she moves in or something

 

**annataz:** OH MY GOD

 

**not the rapper:** yeah, don't wait up

**not the rapper:** we have a few bets going on actually

 

**annataz:** ???

 

**damn (gray)son:** well we can't tell you that's against the rules

**damn (gray)son:** we'd be disqualified 

 

**red is the new green:** your family's weird

 

**damn (gray)son:** yeah

 

**not the rapper:** yeah

 

*   
  
**TUESDAY, 10:00**

**  
** **the young justicers** (  #judge rules )   
  


 

**in pizza we crust:** alternative responses to “i love you” that aren't “i love you too”

**in pizza we crust:** go

 

**brbr:** I know

 

**damn (gray)son:** a horrible decision, honestly

 

**twenty gayteen is my year:** thanks

**super:** why

 

**SPACE:** um

**SPACE:** *laughs nervously*

 

**red is the new green:** *laughs hysterically*

 

**not the rapper:** really?

 

**kal duh r um:** I'm sorry

 

**annataz:** YEET

 

**twenty gayteen is my year:** omg babe

 

**in pizza we crust:** how is “yeet” a response to “i love you”?

 

**super:** I think it's a pretty logical response

 

**damn (gray)son:** plus, it's not “yeet” it's “YEET”

 

**in pizza we crust:** i feel enlightened

**in pizza we crust:** i can't believe no one went with “who doesn't”

**in pizza we crust:** kaldur wins

 

**kal duh r um:** cool   
  


*

**  
** **the young justicers** (  #chat or whatever )   
  


  
**in pizza we crust:** i’m boooooored

**in pizza we crust:** @damn (gray)son where are you??

**in pizza we crust:** you’re never late for this class

 

**damn (gray)son:** sorry sorry

**damn (gray)son:** i got held back by my lit teacher

**damn (gray)son:** he…. doesn’t like me much

 

**annataz:** um??

**annataz:** thats literally unheard of all teachers love you so much its almost stupid

 

**damn (gray)son:** thanks(?)

**damn (gray)son:** im not sure

**damn (gray)son:** i think its because im jason’s brother

 

**twenty gayteen is my year:** so?

 

**damn (gray)son:** he’s jay’s teacher too

 

**twenty gayteen is my year:** ohhh okay that makes sense

 

**annataz:** but thats not professional? 

**annataz:** you should totally tell principal kent

**annataz:** i get that jason can get in trouble sometimes but that has nothing to do with you

 

**damn (gray)son:** it’s fine i just have to work a little harder than i otherwise would’ve

 

**twenty gayteen is my year:** show off

 

*   
  
**TUESDAY, 19:02**   
  
**Direct Message** (  @annataz  )   
  
  
**twenty gayteen is my year:** oh my god babe

**twenty gayteen is my year:** i fucked up i’m so sorry   
  
*   
  
**TUESDAY, 19:43**   
  
**Direct Message** (  @twenty gayteen is my year )   
  
  
**annataz:** babe???

**annataz:** i’m sorry i fell asleep while studying

**annataz:** babe?????????????

**annataz:** what’s wrong ?   
  
****

**annataz:** art??   
  
*   
  
**TUESDAY, 21:38**   
  
**the young justicers** ( #chat or whatever )   
  
  
**annataz:** does anyone know where artemis is?

 

**brbr:** we went out a few hours ago but she said she’d go home?

 

**annataz:** oh okay

**annataz:** thanks

 

**SPACE:** everything okay?

 

**annataz:** dm   
  
*   
  
**Direct Message** (  @annataz )   
  
  
**SPACE:** zatanna?

**SPACE:** what’s wrong?

 

**annataz** sent **Screenshot_20180510_182850.png**   
  
**annataz:** ????????

**annataz:** she’s not answering my calls

**annataz:** should i be worried?

 

**SPACE:** maybe it’s not as bad as it sounds

**SPACE:** had you guys fought lately or anything?

 

**annataz:** not really

**annataz:** i mean she was a little jealous of dick but we talked about it

**annataz:** everything seemed fine

 

**SPACE:** maybe it has something to do with that?

 

**annataz:** i mean i guess

**annataz:** hang on she’s online!!!

 

**SPACE:** good luck!   
  
*   
  
**TUESDAY, 21:59**   
  
4 missed calls from  Babe♡   
  
*   
  
**Direct Message** (  @annataz  )   
  
  
**twenty gayteen is my year:** babe

**twenty gayteen is my year:** i’m sorry

**twenty gayteen is my year:** i fell asleep

**twenty gayteen is my year:** my head’s pounding

 

**annataz:** artemis!!!

**annataz:** what happened?

**annataz:** are you okay??

 

**twenty gayteen is my year:** im okay

**twenty gayteen is my year:** shit i

**twenty gayteen is my year:** so barbara and i went out

 

**annataz:** ik ik she told me

**annataz:** did something happen?

 

**twenty gayteen is my year:** that’s what im getting at baby girl

 

**annataz:** okay okay sorry   
  
*   
  
**Direct Message** (  @SPACE )   
  
  
**annataz:** she’s using pet names i think everythings ok

 

**SPACE:** oh thats good!!   
  


*

**  
** **Direct Message** (  @annataz  )   
  
  
**twenty gayteen is my year:** anyway

**twenty gayteen is my year:** earlier i bought you a fancy cupcake from that place you like

 

**annataz:** oh babe!!

**annataz:** wait you mean  Giuseppina’s?????

**annataz:** omggg

 

**twenty gayteen is my year:** the fact that you wont capitalize anything else but giuseppina’s speaks volumes 

**twenty gayteen is my year:** which just makes me feel more sorry

**twenty gayteen is my year:** i got a little drunk with barbara

**twenty gayteen is my year:** and when i got home i was so hungry

**twenty gayteen is my year:** and i opened the fridge and it was just THERE

**twenty gayteen is my year:** im sorry :(

 

**annataz:** oh my god artemis

**annataz:** i was so worried

 

**twenty gayteen is my year:** ik ik drunk me is a bit dramatic sorry

 

**annataz:** i mean sober-you is dramatic too but thats besides the point

**annataz:** what was the cupcake for anyway?

 

**twenty gayteen is my year:** well i felt bad for getting jealous of dick 

 

**annataz:** artemis it’s fine

 

**twenty gayteen is my year:** i know

 

**annataz:** we talked about it

 

**twenty gayteen is my year:** i know

**twenty gayteen is my year:** still i didn’t want you to worry about it anymore

**twenty gayteen is my year:** because it’s silly

 

**annataz:** well it’s the thought that counts♡

 

**twenty gayteen is my year:** i love you♡

 

**annataz:** love you too

**annataz:** ♡

 

**twenty gayteen is my year:** are you home rn?

 

**annataz:** yes!!

**annataz:** just got here

  
**twenty gayteen is my year:** would you mind it if i crashed there

**twenty gayteen is my year:** i just want to 

**twenty gayteen is my year:** hold you

 

**annataz:** of course babe

 

**twenty gayteen is my year:** okay im on my way

**twenty gayteen is my year:** wait you just got there?

 

**annataz:** yeah i was at dick’s

**annataz:** he was helping me study

 

**twenty gayteen is my year:** oh

 

**annataz:** art?

 

**twenty gayteen is my year:** actually 

**twenty gayteen is my year:** i think i’ll go back to sleep now

**twenty gayteen is my year:** feel’s like my heads going to explode or something

 

**annataz:** :-(

**annataz:** feel better

 

**twenty gayteen is my year:** see you tomorrow   
  
*   
  
**Direct Message** (  @SPACE )

 

**annataz:** she’s mad now everythings bad forever

 

**SPACE:** oh no :( 

**SPACE:** why is she mad

 

**annataz:** i told her i was at dick’s studying

 

**SPACE:** ohh

 

**annataz:** ohh? why ohh?

 

**SPACE:** well you said she was jealous of how close you two are?

 

**annataz:** well yes but

**annataz:** we talked about it

**annataz:** and she said she trusted me

 

**SPACE:** I don’t thinks it’s because she doesn’t trust you

**SPACE:** it’s more like

**SPACE:** ‘if you know how i feel why do you keep hanging out with him alone?’

 

**annataz:** that does sound like something art would say

 

**SPACE:** she’s just like Conner tbh

 

**annataz:** haha true

**annataz:** what would you do then?

 

**SPACE:** hm

**SPACE:** Dick’s your friend obviously

**SPACE:** but maybe you could take a little distance?

**SPACE:** and talk to Artemis about it again

**SPACE:** but in person

 

**annataz:** i guess you’re right

**annataz:** you’re gonna be one hell of a psychologist one day

 

**SPACE:** thank you darling<3   
  
*   
**WEDNESDAY, 09:03** **  
** **  
** **the best young justice gen** (  #dab  )

 

**imp:** hey tim

 

**not the rapper:** yeah?

 

**imp:** what’re you doing today?

 

**not the rapper:** nothing really

**not the rapper:** keeping an eye on dick

 

**imp:** ??????

 

**not the rapper:** we’re trying to set him up w wally

 

**imp:** ?????????????????????

 

**not the rapper:** they’re very clearly in love?

 

**reyes:** hermano fr

 

**imp:** i don’t see it????

 

**not the rapper:** they’re always together

 

**imp:** well yeah but 

**imp:** they share like half their classes

 

**not the rapper:** and you really think that’s a coincidence?

 

**imp:** what? wait

**imp:** are you saying

 

**not the rapper:** dick hacking into the school so they get more classes together? it’s more likely than you think

 

**imp:** thats so cool

 

**reyes:** ikr?

 

**imp:** but coudn’t they be

**imp:** just best friends?

 

**wonder:** oh bart

**wonder:** you really are oblivious

 

**imp:** you too???

 

**wonder:** its a bit obvious

**wonder:** most of the school actually thinks theyre dating

 

**imp:** fr?????

 

**wonder:** fr

 

**reyes:** fr

 

**not the rapper:** fr

 

**imp:** dang

**imp:** well then maybe we could all hang at your place?

**imp:** so you can still spy on your brother i guess

 

**wonder:** you should spy on wally too

 

**not the rapper:** that’d be helpful

 

**imp:** i mean i guess i could?

 

**reyes:** do it for love, man   
  
*   
  


**WEDNESDAY, 13:01**   
  
**Direct Message** (  @annataz )   
  
  


**damn (gray)son:** hey zee

**damn (gray)son:** you wanna come over today and study a bit more?

 

**annataz:** oh um

**annataz:** im sorry, i cant

 

**damn (gray)son:** that’s fine

**damn (gray)son:** are you okay though?

 

**annataz:** im fine its just

**annataz:** artemis has been a little weird lately

 

**damn (gray)son:** do tell

 

**annataz:** she’s just

**annataz:** jealous

**annataz:** of you

 

**damn (gray)son:** oh

 

**annataz:** because i used to like you

**annataz:** im sure you already knew that

 

**damn (gray)son:** i did notice

**damn (gray)son:** sorry

 

**annataz:** it’s fine!!

**annataz:** really   
****

**annataz:** plus i know you were in love with wally back then too

 

**damn (gray)son:** um what

 

**annataz:** nvm   
****

**annataz:** i mean   
****

**annataz:** there was a time in which i wasn’t sure i liked you or artemis   
****

**annataz:** or both   
****

**annataz:** but that was before art and i got together

 

**damn (gray)son:** did you tell her that?

 

**annataz:** no!   
****

**annataz:** she only knows i used to like you back when she and wally were still dating

 

  
**damn (gray)son:** well maybe that’s why she feels weird?   
****

**damn (gray)son:** she knows you well   
****

**damn (gray)son:** she could probably tell there was something going on before   
****

**damn (gray)son:** but you didn’t tell her

 

**annataz:** maybe you’re right…

 

**damn (gray)son:** do you still like me?   
****

**damn (gray)son:** right now

 

**annataz:** no, i don’t

 

**damn (gray)son:** then everything should be fine

**damn (gray)son:** maybe you should go study with her today

 

**annataz:** that’s

**annataz:** actually a pretty good idea

**annataz:** thank you!

 

**damn (gray)son:** ;^)   
  
*   
  
**Direct Message** (  @twenty gayteen is my year )   
  
  
**annataz:** babe

**annataz:** i know you’re upset with me but

**annataz:** i would really like to talk about it    
  
****

**annataz:** i love you   
  
*   
  


**WEDNESDAY, 14:04** **  
**   
  
**BATCHAT** (  #training )

 

 

**bruce w:** I expect everyone on time today for training.

 

**agent A:** And for dinner, I suppose, as I made everyone's favorite today

 

**damn (gray)son** : thank you Alfred 

 

**not the rapper:** sure

 

**little wing:** dick did you change my username 

**little wing:** or was it you TIM

 

**brbr:** I think it suits you

 

**little wing:** i SWEAR i

 

**agent A:** Master Jason, please

 

**little wing:** fine

**little wing:** I'll be there    
  


 

**little wing >>>> redhoods**   
  
*   
  
**Direct Message** (  @annataz )   
  
  
****

**twenty gayteen is my year:** i love you too   
****

**twenty gayteen is my year:** yeah, i’d like that

 

**annataz:** meet me at our spot after class yeah?

 

**twenty gayteen is my year:** okay

 

*   
  
**WEDNESDAY, 15:17**

 

**  
** **birdflash fan club** (  #plotting )

 

**brbr:** hey  @not the rapper

**brbr:** do you think jason might want to help us?

 

**not the rapper:** i mean maybe

**not the rapper:** if he can make fun of dick then yes

 

**brbr:** we are all going to tease them when they get together

 

**not the rapper:** true

**not the rapper:** then yeah

 

**brbr:** well

**brbr:** @twenty gayteen is my year

 

 **twenty gayteen is my year:** okay  
  
**twenty gayteen is my year** added **redhoods**

 

**redhoods:** why

 

**brbr:** jason   
****

**brbr:** we’re plotting to get dick and wally together

 

**redhoods:** ???

**redhoods:** i thought they were already dating ???

 

**annataz:** ugh

 

**twenty gayteen is my year:** you and me both my friend

 

**redhoods:** who are you

 

**twenty gayteen is my year:** artemis?

 

**redhoods:** that,,,, makes sense

 

**annataz:** im zee

 

**redhoods:** yeah i kinda figured

 

**not the rapper:** jason

 

**redhoods:** tim

 

**red is the new green:** hey s’up

**red is the new green:** im roy

 

**redhoods:** oh hi

 

**brbr:** anyway

**brbr:** we’re having this party at zatanna’s place

**brbr:** the plan is to lock them in a room until they get together

 

**redhoods:** but what do you need me for?

**redhoods:** wouldn’t it be suspicious if i suddenly was invited to the party?

 

**brbr:** hm

**brbr:** maybe

**brbr:** @red is the new green you invite him

 

**redhoods:** what

 

**brbr:** it’s not believable if i do it, it’d be too random

 

**red is the new green:** and why is it believable if i do it?

 

**brbr:** because you’re both assholes

 

**redhoods:** fuck off

 

**red is the new green:** fuck off

 

**brbr:** there you go

 

**twenty gayteen is my year:**  PFFFFF   
  


*   
  


**BATCHAT** (  #chat )   
  


 

**batdad:** I’m not angry.

**batdad:** I just want to know who changed my username.

**batdad:** I just want to talk.

 

**damn (gray)son:** oh god

**damn (gray)son:** this is gold

 

**not the rapper:** one less brother I guess

 

**WAYNE:** Murder would be an overkill, obviously, Drake.

**WAYNE:** Father, maiming should suffice, I think.

 

**batdad:** I am not going to maim anyone, Damian.

 

**WAYNE:** 'bummer’

 

**damn (gray)son:** hm what a conflict

**damn (gray)son:** maiming suggestion vs the use of age appropriate slang

**damn (gray)son:** half proud half concerned

 

**batdad:** Kids.

**batdad:** I know that even those of you who didn't participate in this are well aware of who did it.

**batdad:** So if the person doesn't come forward, I expect you to tell me who it is.

 

**spoiler alert:** I'm no snitch

**spoiler alert:** sorry B

**spoiler alert:** brothers over 

**spoiler alert:** mentors(?)

 

**The Cat:** Bruce they aren't going to tell

**The Cat:** They have loyalties

  
*   
  
**the young justicers** (  #chat or whatever )   
****

 

**super:** i have a question

 

**in pizza we crust:** do tell

 

**super:** I’m at Meg’s

**super:** and we were watching the cinderella animated movie

 

**annataz:** awww

**annataz:** wait is this an aww situation

**annataz:** are you back together or something

 

**super:** we are

**super:** but anyway

**super:** if the shoe was supposed to fit her perfectly, then why did it fall?

 

**twenty gayteen is my year:** kon asking the important questions

 

**kal duh r um:** interesting 

 

**annataz:** in the original story the prince put something in the stairs on purpose i think? something sticky

 

**twenty gayteen is my year:** babe why do you even know that

 

**annataz:** i just do ok don’t question me

 

**kal duh r um:** roy says that in the Into the woods musical she left her shoe on purpose

 

**red is the new green:** kal you weren’t supposed to tell them i said that

 

**kal duh r um:** whoops?

 

**annataz:** okay why are  _ you  _ two together

 

**red is the new green:** calm down relationship police

 

**annataz:** SO YOU ADMIT THERE IS A RELATIONSHIP 

 

**kal duh r um:** a relationship, by definition, could be a friendship

 

**red is the new green:** are you embarrassed of me kal

 

**kal duh r um:** no?

 

**red is the new green:** you’re on fucking thin ice

 

**kal duh r um:** good thing i know how to swim

**kal duh r um:** ;)

 

**twenty gayteen is my year:** oh shit

**twenty gayteen is my year:** kaldur flirting, what a sight for sore eyes

 

**in pizza we crust:** sorry got distracted

**in pizza we crust:** im afraid to ask but now i have to

**in pizza we crust** :  @super    
****

**in pizza we crust:** was this the first time you watched it??

 

**super:** maybe?

 

**in pizza we crust:** sigh

**in pizza we crust:** did you grow up in a pod or smth   
  


*   
  
**Direct Message** (  @not the rapper  )   
  
  
****

**damn (gray)son:** tim where are you?

 

**not the rapper:** just went out

 

**damn (gray)son:** i know you’re upset but

**damn (gray)son:** i could’ve gone with you   
****

**damn (gray)son:** you’re not alone timmy

 

**not the rapper:** why do you say that?

 

**damn (gray)son:** i know how you feel about conner

 

**not the rapper:** kon*

**not the rapper:** also I don’t know what you’re talking about

 

**damn (gray)son:** :^(

**damn (gray)son:** tim I’m your brother

**damn (gray)son:** i know you like him

**damn (gray)son:** and I know you know he got back together with m’gann

 

**not the rapper:** knock knock

 

**damn (gray)son:** what

 

**not the rapper:** knock knock

 

**damn (gray)son:** who’s there?

 

**not the rapper:** leaf

 

**damn (gray)son:** leaf who?

 

**not the rapper:** leaf me alone

 

**damn (gray)son:** if anything you knocked on my door timbo

 

**not the rapper:** Im fine, just….

**not the rapper:** I just need some time to process, Ill be fine

 

**damn (gray)son:** okay then

**damn (gray)son:** but if you need anything just call me

 

**not the rapper:** sure   
  
*   
  
**Direct Message** (  @annataz  )   
  
  
  
**SPACE:** i take it your talk went well?

 

**annataz:** it did!!!!

**annataz:** thank you for your advice, you were right

**annataz:** we talked and everything is sorted out now, i think

 

**SPACE:** that’s great love!

**SPACE:** what about Dick though? Are you going to talk to him?

 

**annataz:** i kind of already did?

**annataz:** he gave me advice too, actually

**annataz:** it was helpful

**annataz:** so now he knows the situation at least

 

**SPACE:** oh okay

**SPACE:** then everything’s alright?

 

**annataz:** it is

 


	2. everywhere you go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> formatting this takes foreverrrrrr
> 
> if anyone is interested in a time line, here!
> 
> Freshman year first semester  
> Dick, Barbara, Conner, M'gann, Kaldur, Wally, Donna, Kori meet  
> Wally and Kyle meet
> 
> Freshman year second semester  
> Conner and M'gann get together  
> Dick and Artemis meet  
> Kyle moves 2hrs away
> 
> Sophomore year first semester  
> Dick and Zatanna meet  
> Wally and Artemis meet  
> Dick and Roy get together
> 
> Sophomore year second semester  
> Wally and Artemis get together  
> Dick and Roy breakup
> 
> Junior year first semester  
> Zatanna and Artemis meet  
> Conner and M'gann break up  
> Wally and Artemis breakup
> 
> Junior year second semester  
> Zatanna and Artemis get together  
> Donna and Kori participate in international exchange (aka move away)
> 
> Senior year first semester  
> Birdflash fan club group chat is created
> 
> i might be missing something uhh

**THURSDAY, 02:00**

**  
****the cool ones** ( #what’s up )  
  
**donna winter** sent **IMG_20180902_8771624.jpg** **  
****donna winter** sent **IMG_20180902_8771625.jpg**

 **donna winter** sent **IMG_20180902_8771626.jpg**  
**donna winter** sent **IMG_20180902_8771627.jpg** **  
****  
** *  
  
**THURSDAY, 07:15**  
  
**the cool ones** ( #what’s up )

 

 **damn (gray)son:** CUTE   
  
**in pizza we crust:** um, rude   
  
**donna winter:** what   
  
**in pizza we crust:** how cute???? You are????   
  
**donna winter:** oh my god i love you guys ♡   
  
**damn (gray)son:** ♡   
  
**in pizza we crust:** ♡   
  
*   
  
**BATCHAT without bruce** (  #let us say fuck  )

 

 **spoiler alert:** I found my old diary and it literally says “dear diary today I learned the f word it is fuck”   
  
**not the rapper:** very chat appropriate   
  
**spoiler alert:** ikkkk thats what i was thinking   
  
*   
  
**THURSDAY, 11:21**   
  
**Direct Message** (  @in pizza we crust  )   


**damn (gray)son:** what do you call a guy with a rubber toe? roberto   
  
**in pizza we crust:** what did the rubber band factory worker say when he was fired?   
**in pizza we crust:** oh snap   
  
**damn (gray)son:** why did the skeleton hit the party solo? because he had no body to go with  
  
  
**in pizza we crust:** why don’t skeletons watch scary movies? they just don’t have the guts  
  
  
**damn (gray)son:** why are frogs so happy? they eat whatever bugs them

 **  
** **in pizza we crust:** what do ants get when they do all their chores? an allow-ants  
  
**  
damn (gray)son:** what do you call a nosy pepper? jalapeño business   
  
**  
in pizza we crust:** why was the little strawberry crying? their mom was in a jam   
  
**  
damn (gray)son:** why did the jaguar eat the tightrope walker? was craving a well balanced meal   
  
**  
in pizza we crust:** what did one shark say to the other as he ate a clownfish? well this tastes a little funny   
  
**  
damn (gray)son:** what do you call a bee that’s having a bad hair day? frisbee   
  
**  
in pizza we crust:** how do you befriend a squirrel? just act like a nut   
  
**  
damn (gray)son:** what kind of music to chiropractors listen to? mostly hip-pop   
  
**  
in pizza we crust:** what did the big bucket say to the smaller one? lookin a little pail there   
  
**  
damn (gray)son:** what did the older chimney say to the younger one? but you’re way too young to smoke!   
  
**  
in pizza we crust:** what did one hat say to the other? you stay here. I’ll go on ahead   
  
*   
  
**THURSDAY, 11:32** **  
**   
**Direct Message** (  @damn (gray)son  )

 **  
** **damn (gray)son:** so, you win  
  
**  
in pizza we crust:** i wouldn’t be too sure   
  
**  
damn (gray)son:** what  
**damn (gray)son:** why?  
**damn (gray)son:** i laughed out loud and Barry almost took away my phone   
**damn (gray)son:** i mean, Mr. Allen*   
  
**  
in pizza we crust:** yeah, well, mr. curry was about to take mine away probably, because i laughed too and he looked at me   
**in pizza we crust:** but then someone started throwing books or something   
  
**  
damn (gray)son:** you laughed at your own joke   
  
**  
in pizza we crust:** it was a good one   
  
**  
damn (gray)son:** i   
**damn (gray)son:** i guess   
  
**  
in pizza we crust:** you LAUGHED   
**in pizza we crust:** out loud   
**in pizza we crust:** in CLASS   
  
**  
damn (gray)son:** okay, fair   
  
**  
in pizza we crust:** pshh   
  
**  
damn (gray)son:** it’s funny, but you’re still ridiculous   
  
**  
in pizza we crust:** ….fair   
  
*****   
  
**birdflash fan club (** #updates  **)** **  
** **  
** **  
  
red is the new green: ** wally’s been texting dick for like two hours   
**red is the new green:** non-stop   
  
**  
SPACE:** aw   
  
**  
super:** not that i doubt you   
**super:** but how do you know?   
  
**  
red is the new green:** i’m in class with wally and he’s laughing at his phone   
**red is the new green:** way too much for it to be just memes   
  
**  
brbr:** pffff   
  
**  
annataz:** DORKS   
  
*****

**THURSDAY, 13:00**   
  
**the young justicers** (  #chat or whatever  )   
  
  
**kal duh r um:** wa   
  
*****

**THURSDAY, 13:19**

**the young justicers** (  #chat or whatever  )   
  
**  
  
in pizza we crust: **wa

 **  
damn (gray)son:** wa

 **  
in pizza we crust:** haaa Im a MUFFIN AND ITS MUFFIN TIME

 **  
damn (gray)son:** WHOOO WANTS A MUFFIN

 **  
red is the new green:** STOP   
  
*****

**THURSDAY, 15:09**

**  
** **BATCHAT** (  #chat  )   
  
**  
  
damn (gray)son: ** my lit teacher is holding me back so ill be home later   
  
**  
redhoods:** ohhhhhh what for?   
  
**  
damn (gray)son:** do you really have to ask   
  
**  
redhoods:** oh right   
**redhoods:** you have the old fart too   
  
**  
damn (gray)son:** ding ding ding   
  
**  
redhoods:** well, he’s sort of an asshole he deserved the chair thing   
  
**  
damn (gray)son:** ...what?   
  
**  
redhoods:** what?   
**  
  
not the rapper:** uhhhh you both realize this is the chat with bruce in it right   
  
**  
redhoods:** fuck   
  
**  
spoiler alert:** JASON   
  
**  
smol d:** DRAKE.   
  
**  
not the rapper:** ???   
  
**  
***

 **  
the best young justice gen**  (  #dab  )

 

 **peasant:** whatre u’all doing later

 **peasant:** OH MYGOD

 **  
** *

 **  
BATCHAT** (  #chat  )   


**peasant:** DAMIAN WHAT

**  
***

**BATCHAT without bruce** (  #let us say fuck  )

 

 **peasant:** DAMIAN WHAT THE FUCK

 **peasant:** WAIT NO

**  
***

**Direct message** (  @smol d  )

 

 **peasant:** OKAY WHAT THE FUCK

 **  
smol d:** YOU STARTED THIS

 **  
peasant:** NO I DIDNT

 **  
smol d:** Do you really expect me to believe you???????

 **  
peasant:** okay FINE but smol d is A LOT nicer than PEASANT

 **  
smol d:** its not my fault youre weak

 **  
peasant:** ugh

 **  
  
** **peasant >>>>> not the rapper** **  
** **  
** **smol d >>>>> WAYNE**

  
  
*****   
  
**the young justicers** (  #chat or whatever  )

 

 **in pizza we crust:** so I was holding a hamburger with my right hand  
**in pizza we crust:** and a poptart box in my left  
**in pizza we crust:** I believe it was my obligation to make it a poptart hamburger

 

 **damn (gray)son:** of course that's the most logical course of action how could someone think otherwise  
**damn (gray)son:** did you tweet it?

 

 **in pizza we crust:** I tweeted indeed  
**in pizza we crust:** and I thought about you as I did it

 

 **annataz** sent **ship_it_like_fedex.jpg**

 

 **in pizza we crust:** um?

 

 **annataz:** wrong chat?  
**annataz:** go on with your story

 

 **in pizza we crust:** o kay  
**in pizza we crust:** so i @ed PoptartsUS  
**in pizza we crust:** but uh I don't think they were very excited about it?   
  
**damn (gray)son:** why do you think so?   
  
**in pizza we crust:** they replied with ‘okay Wallace thank you for sharing I guess’   
  
**  
*  
**   
  
**BATCHAT** (  #chat  )   
  
**  
  
agent A: ** Master Jason   
  
**  
redhoods:** whoops sorry Alf(?)   


**bruce w:** I already grounded Jason for that.   
**bruce w:** Dick, I take it Jason’s behaviour is causing you trouble?   
**bruce w:** You should switch classes.   
  
**  
damn (gray)son:** no, no, its fine   
**damn (gray)son:** i don’t really mind   
  
**  
not the rapper:** translation: if he switches classes he’ll just be seen as a posh kid who couldn’t handle an old teacher not ‘loving him so much its stupid’   
  
**  
redhoods:** that……. Sounds like something zatanna would say   
  
**  
not the rapper:** she did im directly quoting her   
  
**  
brbr:** anyway, i bought muffins for after training  
**brbr** sent **IMG_73680939_8395624.jpg** **  
** **  
** **  
redhoods:** youre doing this on purpose   
  
**  
brbr:** ((bats eyes)) what am i doing?   
  
**  
redhoods:** stop putting raisins in things i would otherwise enjoy   
  
**  
agent A:** Master Jason, I consider you’re being   
**agent A:** ‘unraisinable’   
  
**  
redhoods:** how dare you make me read this with my own two eyes   
  
**  
brbr:** jay i BOUGHT them, didnt make them   
  
**  
redhoods:** still   
  
*   
  
**FRIDAY, 05:05**

**the cool ones** (  #what’s up  )

 

 **donna winter:** bad news  
**donna winter:** friend locked the keys inside the building   
**donna winter:** good news  
**donna winter:** we didn’t have to wait around for a locksmith  
**donna winter:** bad news

 **donna winter:** my friend finds it very concerning that I know how to pick locks, and tried to unlock my Tragic Backstory. i was too embarrassed to admit that the reason i learned was because, at thirteen, i figured that was the kind of skill that would impress cute girls   
**donna winter:** good news  
**donna winter:** a cute girl saw me do it   
**donna winter:** bad news

 **donna winter:** it was kori, and since she’s already seen me fall out of several trees, cry because I saw a fawn that was just too damn small, and knows I can ride a unicycle, she’ll never think I’m cool no matter what I do. it’s too late. she knows

  
*   


**FRIDAY, 07:30**   
  
**the cool ones** (  #what’s up  )

 

 **in pizza we crust:** donna   
**in pizza we crust:** kori _loves_ you

 

 **donna winter:** she loves everyone

 

 **damn (gray)son:** but she loves you more   
  
**  
donna winter:** maybe   
**donna winter:** anyway enough about me   
**donna winter:** what’s up with you guys   
  
**  
damn (gray)son:** well   
**damn (gray)son:** we’re going to a fullmetal concert   
**damn (gray)son:** tonight   
  
**  
donna winter:** !!!!!!!!   
**donna winter:** can you please record Journey’s End for me

 

 **damn (gray)son:** of course   
  
**  
in pizza we crust:** you do realize you can like   
**in pizza we crust:** watch it online  
  
  
**donna winter:** i don’t care

 

 **in pizza we crust:** okay

 

 **donna winter:** i want it

 

 **in pizza we crust:** okay okay

  
**donna winter:** and take pictures  
**donna winter:** of you two

 

 **damn (gray)son:** yes mom   
  
**  
  
donna winter:** i don’t think you want me in mom mode

 

 **in pizza we crust:** pls don’t

 

 **donna winter:** good.

  
*****   


**FRIDAY, 14:37**   


**the young justicers** (  #judge rules  )

  
**damn (gray)son:** fun things to say when someone tells you they’re going to the bathroom   
**damn (gray)son:** go

 

 **super:** good luck   
  
**  
annataz:** stay safe   
  
**  
twenty gayteen is my year:** congratulations  
  
  
**in pizza we crust:** can you elaborate on that

  
**brbr:** that’s what they all say  
  
  
**red is the new green:** different strokes for different folks  
  
  
**not the rapper:** have fun  
  
  
**SPACE:** you will be missed

 **  
damn (gray)son:** judge rules  
**damn (gray)son:** wally wins  
  
  
**twenty gayteen is my year:** that’s soooo not biased in anyway

 

 **in pizza we crust:** i’m his bestfriend, of course he’s biased

 

 **damn (gray)son:** i’m _not_

 **damn (gray)son:** i laughed out loud and mr. boyle frowned at me

 **damn (gray)son:** that means he wins  
  
  
**brbr:** i think you could breathe too loud and mr. boyle would frown at you

  
**damn (gray)son:** maybe  
**damn (gray)son:** f  
  
**  
brbr:** ???  
**brbr:** dick?   
  
**  
***   


**FRIDAY, 14:54**

  
  
**BATCHAT without bruce** (  #let us say fuck  )   
  
**damn (gray)son:** fuck

 

 **brbr:** ?????????????????

  
*****   


**the young justicers** (  #judge rules  )

 

 **in pizza we crust:** dude?   
  
**  
damn (gray)son:** sorry

 **damn (gray)son:** teacher saw me texting and got mad   
**damn (gray)son:** he   
**damn (gray)son:** gave me detention

 **  
annataz:** oh my god????   
**annataz:** for texting?????????   
  
**  
damn (gray)son:** yeah  
  
  
**brbr:** he’s an asshole

  
**annataz:** maybe you could talk to principal kent??   
**  
  
damn (gray)son: ** guys it’s fine   
**damn (gray)son:** i mean, it _is_ a rule   
**damn (gray)son:** which i violated  
  
  
**brbr:** but he shouldn’t give you such a hard time

 

 **damn (gray)son:** i’ll just cope   
  
**  
in pizza we crust:** don’t worry   
**in pizza we crust:** i’ll fix this   
  
**  
damn (gray)son:** what   
  
**damn (gray)son:** wally

  
*   
  
**Direct Message** (  @in pizza we crust  )   
  
**  
  
damn (gray)son:** wally   
  
*   
  
**FRIDAY, 15:12** **  
**   
  
**Direct Message** (  @damn (gray)son  )

 

 **in pizza we crust:** fixed  
  
  
**damn (gray)son:** what did you do???   
  
**  
in pizza we crust** sent  **IMG_20180902_398388934.jpg** **  
** **  
** **  
damn (gray)son** : OH MY GOD WALLY   
  
**  
in pizza we crust:** ik   
  
**  
damn (gray)son:** THATS NOT WHAT FIXING SOMETHING IS   
  
**  
in pizza we crust:** WELL SORRY   
**in pizza we crust:** I DID THE NEXT BEST THING   
  
**  
damn (gray)son:** BOTH OF US HAVING DETENTION IS THE NEXT BEST THING???   
  
**in pizza we crust:** OBVIOUSLY   


**damn (gray)son:** i don’t   
**damn (gray)son:** i don’t even know what to say   
  
**  
in pizza we crust:** i’ve told you   
**in pizza we crust:** if you’re going, i’m going   
  
**  
damn (gray)son:** ♡   
  
**  
in pizza we crust:** ♡

  
*

 **  
** **BATCHAT** (  #chat  )

 

 **bruce w:** Dick, are you coming home for diner?   
  
****

**damn (gray)son:** no, i’m going to wally’s   
**damn (gray)son:** then we’re going to the concert   
  
**  
bruce w:** Okay. **  
  
**

**redhoods: //** chinhands in silence  
  
**  
not the rapper:** //chinhands in silence x2  
  
**  
spoiler alert:** //chinhands in silence x3  
  
**  
brbr:** //chinhands in silence x4  
  
  
**The Cat:** //chinhands in silence x5

  
**damn (gray)son:** shut up  
  
  
**bruce w:** Do I want to know?  
  
  
**agent A:** I believe not

 

*  
  
**Direct Message** ( @in pizza we crust )  
  
  
**green lights:** what’s up my dude  
**green lights:** you’re going to that concert w dick tonight right?  
**green lights:** u gonna get it on  
**  
****  
in pizza we crust:** yes  
**in pizza we crust:** and no  
**in pizza we crust:** i gotta go soon though i have detention  
  
**  
green lights:** pfff what did you do now  


**in pizza we crust:** i saw miss prince walking by and i slammed all the open lockers in my row   
**in pizza we crust:** which was all of them

 

 **green lights:** i have several questions  
**green lights:** number one: what  
**green lights:** number two: why

 

 **in pizza we crust:** mr. Asshole gave dick detention   
**in pizza we crust:** so i just   
**in pizza we crust:** got detention so we’d be there together i guess   
  
**green lights:** fucking marry him already

  
*****   
  
**the young justicers** ( #chat or whatever)

 

 **super:** wally   
**super:** did you do anything?   
**  
** **  
in pizza we crust:** sort of   
**in pizza we crust:** got detention too   
  
**  
annataz:** i would put you on a boat   
  
**  
twenty gayteen is my year:** oh my god   
  
**  
annataz:** i love them a normal amount

 

 **red is the new green:** you two make me go puke emoji

 

 **SPACE:** heart eyes emoji***

  
*****   


**SATURDAY, 01:07**   
  
**the cool ones** (  #what’s up  )   
  
**  
  
damn (gray)son** sent **IMG_20180902_89209823.jpg** **  
** **damn (gray)son** sent **IMG_20180902_89209824.jpg**

 **damn (gray)son** sent **IMG_20180902_89209825.jpg** **  
****damn (gray)son** sent **MOV_20180902_89209823.mov** **  
****  
****  
in pizza we crust** sent **IMG_10280901_72093024.jpg** **  
****in pizza we crust** sent **IMG_10280901_72093025.jpg** **  
****in pizza we crust** sent **IMG_10280901_72093026.jpg** **  
****in pizza we crust** sent **IMG_10280901_72093027.jpg** **  
****  
****  
donna winter:** good.  
**  
****  
***  
  
**  
SATURDAY, 02:33**  
  
**Direct Message** ( @damn (gray)son )  
  
**  
  
in pizza we crust:** thanks for dropping me off  
**in pizza we crust:** and  
**in pizza we crust:** well i just  
**in pizza we crust:** i had a really good time  
  
**  
damn (gray)son:** me too  
  
**  
in pizza we crust:** :)  
  
**  
damn (gray)son:** sleep well  
  
**  
in pizza we crust:** you too  


*****   
  
**SATURDAY, 14:00**   
  
  
**Direct Message** ( @damn (gray)son )   
  
**  
  
  
in pizza we crust:** dude i had a really weird dream   
  
**  
damn (gray)son:** do tell??   
  
**  
in pizza we crust:** so i was allergic to peanuts   
  
**  
damn (gray)son:** oh no   
  
**  
in pizza we crust** : so it was more of a nightmare   
**in pizza we crust:** yeah ik   
  
**  
damn (gray)son:** are you okay tho?   
  
**  
in pizza we crust:** a little shaken but ill be fine   
**in pizza we crust:** at first i was like ‘whatever i should be fine’   
**in pizza we crust:** i mean i could still eat everything else   
**in pizza we crust:** but as the dream went on i forgot it was a dream   
**in pizza we crust:** and at some point i realized i ‘didn’t know’ what reeses tasted like   
**in pizza we crust:** when this asshole kid was eating them right in front of me   
  
**  
damn (gray)son:** scandalous   
  
**  
in pizza we crust:** i KNOW   
**in pizza we crust:** so i asked the kid for one   
**in pizza we crust:** stabbed myself w an epipen   
**in pizza we crust:** and told the teacher to call the hospital   
  
**  
damn (gray)son:** wally what the fuck   
  
**  
in pizza we crust:** idk bro   
**in pizza we crust:** it was a really weird dream idk   
  
**  
in pizza we crust:** dick   
  
**in pizza we crust:** dick??   
  
**  
damn (gray)son:** so i can’t drive and text that’s both illegal and impractical   
  
**  
in pizza we crust:** why are you   
**in pizza we crust:** NO   
**in pizza we crust:** YOU WOULDNT   
  
**  
damn (gray)son** sent  **IMG_20180902_2638492.jpg**   
  
**  
in pizza we crust:** i love you so much im crying actual tears rn   
  
**  
damn (gray)son:** only the best for the best   
  
**  
in pizza we crust:** did you buy out of reeses that store or   
  
**  
damn (gray)son:** totally, yeah   
  
**  
in pizza we crust:** you really didn’t have to do that   
**in pizza we crust:** it was just a dream   
  
  
**damn (gray)son:** ik i just like indulging you   
  
****

**in pizza we crust:** arent you still driving? I can wai  
**in pizza we crust:** IS THAT YOU RINGING THE DOOR BELL  
**in pizza we crust:** IT IS YOU I CAN SEE YOU  
**in pizza we crust** sent **IMG_20180902_2038384.jpg**  
  
**  
damn (gray)son:** did you

 **damn (gray)son:** did you really send me a picture of me from your window   
**damn (gray)son:** get your ass down here   
  
  
*****   
  
**SATURDAY, 17:13**

  
  
**Direct Message** (  @green lights  )   
  
**  
  
in pizza we crust:** there are so many fruits to taste   
**in pizza we crust:** so many beautiful songs to discover   
**in pizza we crust:** spices youve never even heard of   
**in pizza we crust:** plants youve never seen   
**in pizza we crust:** so many souls you have yet to touch   
**in pizza we crust:** this earth is incredible   
  
**  
green lights:** you and dick boned didnt you  
  
  
**in pizza we crust:** what makes you think that  
**in pizza we crust:** but also no  
**in pizza we crust:** but we had a pretty sweet make out session  
  
  
**green lights:** do you hear that wally  
**green lights:** that is the sound of me being right all of these years

 

 **in pizza we crust:** dude, that doesn't really count

 

 **green lights:** care to tell why???

 

 **in pizza we crust:** I was dating artemis back then  
**in pizza we crust:** I didn't even know i liked guys

 

 **green lights:** pshh details  
**green lights:** anyway  
**green lights:** is he your boyfriend now or something?  
**green lights:** how did everyone else react?  
**green lights:** were they like 'fucking finally’ or were they fake surprised

 

 **in pizza we crust:** 1\. we are not boyfriends, yet  
**in pizza we crust:** 2\. we haven't told anyone else, since we aren't boyfriends yet

 

 **green lights:** but you told me

 

 **in pizza we crust:** I begin to wonder why

 

 **green lights:** me too tbh  
**green lights:** you haven't even told Roy?  
**green lights:** or Donna?  
**green lights:** also, Bruce Wayne totally knows you two are banging

 

 **in pizza we crust:** we aren’t banging  
**in pizza we crust:** haven’t told roy or anyone from school because we know they must have some sort of bet going on and dick and i like a bit of privacy ?  
**in pizza we crust:** we're just sorting things out  
**in pizza we crust:** and donna is probably asleep, it's like 4am there  
**in pizza we crust:** also, roy dated dick  
  
**  
  
green lights: **i can’t believe i forgot dick and roy dated, what even  
  
**  
in pizza we crust:** you barely know them i’d be surprised if you remembered  
  
**  
green lights:** anyway  
**green lights:** how exactly is it that you finally got your heads out of your asses  
**green lights:** or maybe into each others asses ?  
  
**  
in pizza we crust:** dude wtf  
  
**  
green lights:** chillax im kidding  
  
**  
in pizza we crust:** sigh  
  
**  
green lights:** so???  
  
**  
in pizza we crust:** uh so i had this dream  
**in pizza we crust** sent **REC_1020605.mp3**  
  
**  
green lights:** wally that is two minutes long  
  
**  
in pizza we crust:** just listen to it ok i don’t want to retell it  
  
**  
green lights:** fine  
  
**green lights:** dude there’s something wrong with you  
**green lights:** but also i can sort of understand why’d you be upset  
**green lights:** so then what?  
**green lights:** dick kissed you better  
  
**  
in pizza we crust:** no  
**in pizza we crust:** he bought me a ton shit of reeses  
**in pizza we crust:** and surprised me  
  
**  
green lights:** aw  
  
**  
in pizza we crust:** ik  
  
  
**green lights:** thennn???  
  
  
**in pizza we crust:** okay so  
**in pizza we crust:** i was eating reeses  
**in pizza we crust:** and dick was just  
**in pizza we crust:** smiling  
**in pizza we crust:** and i thought  
**in pizza we crust:** fuck i just love him so much  
  
**  
green lights:** dude thats so gay  
  
**  
in pizza we crust:** literally is  
**in pizza we crust:** anyway i told him that  
**in pizza we crust:** that i loved him  
**in pizza we crust:** but he was like ‘haha ik buddy:)’  
**in pizza we crust:** and then i was like  
**in pizza we crust:** ‘dude i… really do love you. like, yes homo all the homo’  
  
**  
green lights:** DID YOU LITERALLY SAY THAT  
  
**  
in pizza we crust:** I DID  
  
**  
green lights:** you must be so proud of you for thinking of that  
  
**  
in pizza we crust:** i AM  
**in pizza we crust:** actually dick said that too  
  
**  
green lights:** the homo thing or the proud thing  
  
**  
in pizza we crust:** the proud thing  
**in pizza we crust:** and then he kissed me  
**in pizza we crust:** cue us making out in my bed  
**in pizza we crust:** the end  
**  
  
green lights:** my boy where are the steamy deets  
  
**  
in pizza we crust:** there are no steamy deets  
  
**  
green lights:** was there tongue  
  
**  
in pizza we crust:** uh yeah  
**in pizza we crust:** not at first but yeah  
  
**  
green lights:** is dick a good kisser  
**green lights:** did he straddle you  
**green lights:** did you straddle him  
**green lights:** were your parents home  
**  
****  
in pizza we crust:** dick is the best kisser ever  
**in pizza we crust:** i straddled him  
**in pizza we crust:** and no my parents weren’t home at the time  
**in pizza we crust:** but we cuddled and fell asleep and my mom woke us up calling for dinner  
**  
  
green lights:** nice  
**green lights:** when exactly did this happen  
  
**  
in pizza we crust:** uh 30 mins ago?  
**in pizza we crust:** dick is in the bathroom getting ready for the party at zatanna’s  
  
**  
green lights:** aw man  
**green lights:** wish i could be there to make you two uncomfortable  
  
**  
in pizza we crust:** you not being here is literally the only reason i told you all of this  
  
**  
green lights:** damn it wally  
**green lights:** you actually thought this through for once  
  
**  
in pizza we crust:** i hate you  
**in pizza we crust:** its just, i really needed to tell someone  
**in pizza we crust:** before going to the party where i wont be able to hold him and kiss him senseless  
  
**  
green lights:** now, THOSE are the steamy deets  
  
**  
in pizza we crust:** sigh  
**in pizza we crust:** everything else aside, i do wish you could come  
  
**  
green lights:** when’s the party exactly??  
  
**  
in pizza we crust:** uh  
**in pizza we crust:** starts in an hour or two  
  
**  
green lights:** i can totally make it if i take hal’s car  
  
**  
in pizza we crust:** really??  
**in pizza we crust:** oh no  
  
****

**green lights:** oh yeah

  
*****   
  
**the young justicers** (  #pepsi bottle. coca cola glass. i don’t give a damn  )   
  
**  
  
in pizza we crust: ** uh guys   
**in pizza we crust:** so i accidentally invited kyle   
**in pizza we crust:** hope thats fine?   
  
**  
annataz:** kyle?   
  
**  
twenty gayteen is my year:** he’s a guy that used to go to our school but moved away   
**twenty gayteen is my year:** he’s cool i guess   
  
**  
annataz:** oh um   
**annataz:** i mean if that’s fine w everyone its fine with me   
  
**  
damn (gray)son:** sure   
  
**  
super:** whatever   
  
**  
red is the new green:** whatever x2   
  
**  
kal duh r um:** Of course   
  
**  
brbr:** its alright   
  
**  
SPACE:** the more the merrier!!   
  
****

**annataz:** well thats settled then

 

 **damn (gray)son:** ohh should i bring my twister?   


**twenty gayteen is my year:** no.

 

 **damn (gray)son:** guuuuys its fun

 

 **twenty gayteen is my year:** no. you freak everyone out.

 

 **red is the new green:** and you always win

 

 **damn (gray)son:** ill let you win

 

 **SPACE** : i think it could be fun

 

 **in pizza we crust:** yeah

 

 **damn (gray)son:** see?   


**red is the new green:** wally  
**red is the new green:** you are the first one to lose  
**red is the new green:** everytime

 

 **in pizza we crust:** so??????

 

 **twenty gayteen is my year:** actually, seeing wally fall on his face would be fun

 

 **damn (gray)son:** cool cool cool cool

  
*   
  
**Direct Message** (  @damn (gray)son  )   
  
**  
  
in pizza we crust: ** you look so cute   
**in pizza we crust:** i want to kiss you   
  
**  
damn (gray)son:** wally i   
**damn (gray)son:** i’m literally ten feet away from you   
**  
** **  
in pizza we crust:** i know   
  
**  
damn (gray)son:** i want to kiss you too   
  
**  
in pizza crust:** ...i know   
  
**  
damn (gray)son:** you know i can see you’re blushing right?   
  
**  
in pizza we crust:** ive given you too much power   
  
  
*  
  
  
**Direct Message** (  @in pizza we crust  )   
  
**  
  
damn (gray)son:** babe   
**damn (gray)son:** ...i really like calling you that   
  
**  
in pizza we crust:** i like you calling me that, babe   
  
**  
damn (gray)son:** i’m in the guest room   
  
**  
in pizza we crust:** ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,   
  
**  
damn (gray)son:** second floor, third room to the right   
  
**  
in pizza we crust:** ok im coming   
**in pizza we crust:** you sure no one will come?   
  
**  
damn (gray)son:** you should tell kyle to cover for us   
  
**  
in pizza we crust:** how did you   
**in pizza we crust:** how   
  
**  
damn (gray)son:** babe, i wouldve told donna by now if she was awake   
**damn (gray)son:** its okay i dont mind   
  
**  
in pizza we crust:** should we   
**in pizza we crust:** tell the others?   
  
**  
damn (gray)son:** i mean we can talk about it when you get your ass here but   
**damn (gray)son:** we could have fun messing with them?   
  
**  
in pizza we crust:** ohhhh i like that   
**in pizza we crust:** you sure like my ass dont you   
  
**  
damn (gray)son:** ;^)   
  
  
*****

  
**SUNDAY, 02:31**   
  
**Direct Message** (  @donna winter  )   
  
**  
  
damn (gray)son: ** so um wally and i got together   
  
**  
donna winter:** fucking finally   
  
**  
damn (gray)son:** DONNA   
  
**  
donna winter:** well it took you long enough!   
  
**  
damn (gray)son:** he was with artemis   
  
**  
donna winter:** dick darling that was   
**donna winter:** A YEAR AGO   
**  
** **  
damn (gray)son:** WELL IM SORRY   
  
**  
donna winter:** ITS OKAY THE IMPORTANT THING IS THAT YOU ULTIMATELY GOT TOGETHER   
  
**  
damn (gray)son:** thank you.   
  
**  
donna winter:** welcome i guess   
**donna winter:** well tell me everything!!!   
  
**  
damn (gray)son:** okay okay i’ll  
**damn (gray)son:** hang on ill slip out and ill call you   
  
**  
donna winter:** great cool cool cool cool   
  
  
*****   
  
  
**Call ended, duration:** 2 hours 24 minutes.   
  
  
*****   
  
  
**Direct Message** (  @damn (gray)son  )   
  
**  
  
donna winter:** sleep tight   
**donna winter:** -ly wrapped in your boyfriends arms   
  
**  
damn (gray)son:** …..   
**damn (gray)son:** i’d be mad if it wasn’t true   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can we all pretend kyle is in character? yeah? thanks. 
> 
> also! i forgot to ask. who do you think changed bruce's and jason's usernames last chapter?  
> and: who do you think officially asked who to be boyfriends?

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is very appreciated! also, my tumblr: flyinggraceon


End file.
